one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Forty Seven
Opening Crawl Convention! With looming medical expenses, ship repairs, the crew of the Mynock is forced to make an appearance at one of the most deadly events of the year: the Bounty Hunting Intergalactic Killing and Kidnapping Expo. As if a collection of manhunters weren’t bad enough for the most wanted men and woman in the galaxy, the convention promises a reunion with their old enemies, the sinister Sneak and terrifying Tubaik. Our daring heroes have hatched a scheme to quadruple-cross their foes, and it involves putting themselves directly in harm’s way. The relentlessly bold Captain Trystan Valentine has volunteered to disguise himself as a woman and seduce the notorious Twobaik in order to lure him and his partner into a trap. I don’t see how it could go wrong! Listen! Plot Summary "In which the Mynock crew sneaks into BHIKKE." In the middle of the night, Tryst is woken by a call on his communicator. An agent of the Sentient Property Crime Bureau (SPCB) tells him the Mynock is being impounded because of onboard illegal sentiments, specially R2-D20, which is registered to a PO box on Cameno. Tryst informs the crew of this the next morning at breakfast. Bacta reveals that PO boxes is a clone thing, but doesn’t know who this could be. The crew remembers that the plans to the Murderball on are D20. On the holonet, Lyn sees that this could be a scam; if they crew can just navigate their way through questioning and put money in the right hands, the crew could get through it. Everyone agrees they would never be able to do that. Diagonal cut to Bacta in line for the competition. He is wearing a blond wig and fake goatee. He is wearing a pointed green hat with a feather, a green domino mask and gloves, and a bunch of tactical gear including a bow. He gives his name as Oliver Queen. bacta signs a waiver and is given a protective vest, a bow, and 10 arrows with painted pom-poms at the end. A phindian man explains the competition to him, explaining the bounty hunters will be ‘hunting’ him and other non-bounty hunters as ‘prey.’ Later, Bacta and an ewok are shown as triumphant co-winners. Back in Cyclops, Tryst is disguised as a woman: he has a big poofy red wig, powdered with cinnamon. He shaved his eyebrows and drew them back on to look very surprised. His legs are smooth, because of the laser hair removal that Tryst already gets, and he is wearing a silver gown with a slit up the left leg. Entering the bar After Flip at 8AM, he walks right up to Tubaik, who has been drinking there all night with members of his crew. Tryst downs a glass of straight gin and introduces himself as Cinnamon Rex to Tubaik. Trubaik orders a white wine for Tryst and a mimosa for himself. The two engage in banter, with the crew of the Mynock giving Tryst suggestions over comms. Misinterpreting Lyn’s comment of “nice” at a good line, Tryst asks for ice. The bartender excitedly operates the brand new spherical icemaker. Tubaik has to yell over the loud machine. Tubaik gives Tryst a ticket to BHIKKE, and Tryst finishes his white wine just as the ice machine finishes; the waitress is very disappointed. Tubaik asks to see ‘Cinnamon’ at BHIKKE, and Tryst flirtatiously declines to set a set time to meet. Lyn and Leenik are in line to get into BHIKKE. Leenik looks like himself but with a moustache. Lyn is painted a pale purple and has lecko extenders. They glimpse Rendezvous Valentine in line with them, but don’t know who she is and can’t get a good look. At the front of the line, the face scanner of the BHIKKE worker recognizes Leenik as himself, but there are no issues. He and Lyn get in without problems. Lyn whites out Leenik’s name tag and rewrites his name in sharpie, to allow him to pass as a cosplayer of himself. Lyn, Leenik, Bacta, and Tryst reconvene just inside the convention. Tryst changes out of drag, appearing out of the bathroom looking like himself (without eyebrows). Convention-goers believe them to be very good cosplayers. The crew split up; Bacta and Lyn go to get armor while Tryst and Leenik go to him the rodian a hand. Tryst and Leenik go to an artisanal cybernetic hand tent, “Grip It And Rip It.” The mechanic is a young chiss woman named Lavali Lithros. A hand will cost 20K, but only 15K with the trade in of the mon calimari hand. Tryst is initially unhappy with this price, and wants Leenik to choose a stock human hand. After finding out that Lavali is a ringist like him, Tryst is pleased and accepts the price. Lavali is pleased as well, and offers a further discount of 2K. Tryst rejects the discount, and asks Lavali out on a date instead. She accepts. Trivia *Tryst in this episode admits to drawing nude sketches of the crew. Lyn says he got the muscle structure wrong, but Leenik calls it spot on except for the genetalia (Tryst has imagined Leenik with a huge tenticle). *In addition to the Murderball plans, Leenik also has a lot of unpublished books on D20. *The SCPB refers to the Mynoc,k as The Spice Rack but probably should say ''The Libraritron, ''as that was the actual fake name given at customs. *Kat flips a dark side point to have Tryst's communicator to short out in the shower, but this is forgotten. *The bounty hunters named in this episode, stated as being in line with Leenik and Lyn, are: Tony Soprano, Flip Flop, Tony Hawk, Mat Hoffman, Shaun White, Ice Nugget, Bam Margera, Johnny Knoxville, Steve-O, Raab Himself, Steve-A, and Steve-B. **Doug Dolphin is also named in this episode, as the owner of a nice restaurant: The Dolphin Pavilion. Dear Mynock "Dear Mr. Geelo, I'm writing because I've always wanted to know, is it true that bounty hunters are like clone troopers in that if one of them is undercover and someone asks them if they are a bounty hunter, they have to answer truthfully? My friend and I are in a bit of a pickle due to some imperial entanglements so any other advice would help. Thanks a bunch! Signed, Skywalking on CloudCity 9" - Read by Tamlin